In recent years, with new software applications requiring high data throughput, wired data transmission techniques have been developed that allow data rates of up to 10 gigabits per second (Gbps). Wireless communication protocols such as, for example, LTE and WiFi provide high data transfer rate, but cannot yet match the high data throughput of wired transmission such as, for example, Thunderbolt or HDMI. There is a pressing need for wireless data transmission techniques to catch up with such high-throughput requirements to cater to application such as wireless PC docking, wireless PCI-E bus, USB, HDMI, etc.